


Obsidian and Aquamarine

by PennilessOptimist



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (It's me), Eventual Smut, Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Oh look, Romance, Swearing, guess who's gay for sebastian, ignore my random tags, nvm there's definitely gonna be smut lmao, rating will prob change too, sebastian being a dork, tags will change the more chapters i add, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennilessOptimist/pseuds/PennilessOptimist
Summary: Angelo Cortez, high school graduate, and amateur dance hopeful, slowly notices he's stuck in an endless loop and trapped in a dead-end job. He's tired of being the coffee boy. He's tired of sleepless nights. He's tired of mountains of paperwork. He's tired of being tired.Then, he finds a letter from his grandfather.He moves to a small town by the ocean, Pelican town, and gets a new beginning there. He makes friends, becomes a farmer, and raises animals he gets way too attached too. He becomes more bright. He's back to his old self. He's happy, he's shining. He's an aquamarine.Then there's Sebastian. A high school graduate who spends eighty percent of his time in his room, usually working on coding. He's been dying to get out of Pelican town, move to the city. Then some cheery Latino moves into town and he begins second guessing himself.He's cold. He's dark. He's hidden and keeps to himself. He's got a tough outer shell and is hard to get to. He's an obsidian.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's gay for Seb... (it's me).
> 
> Anyways, whoop fanfic, with random updates cause I'm lazy and can't commit :)
> 
> Also, chapter length will vary. Just a forewarning.

Life. It’s a pain in the ass. ‘Nough said.

At least, that was the attitude of Angelo Cortez. Nineteen year old amateur on the dance scene, working a dead-end office job and taking, what he claimed, was a year break between high school and college.

The reality of the situation? He was barely scraping by. Getting little to no help from his family, he found himself working a full-time job in his last semester of his senior year. Once he graduated he was ‘promoted’ to working an official office job at Joja Co, working as a so-called ‘organizer’. This essentially meant that when the higher ups had a mess of files and papers, they ended up on his desk to be sorted. He was also the coffee boy, frequently finding himself being the employee making coffee runs at the little cafe down the street every few days.

Inwardly, he was dying. His spirit was fading and his life was becoming an endless cycle. Wake up, work, eat, work, go home, eat, shower, bed, and restart. Wednesdays he’d go to the dance studio with his friends from high school.

Speaking of his friends, they were beginning to notice Angelo’s lack of enthusiasm to do… anything, anymore.

Angelo was packing up at the end of a freestyle dance practice one winter evening, pulling on a fur-lined jacket and grabbing his string bag full of his essentials (his essentials included his phone, dance shoes, headphones, and a bag of snacks). Before he walked out, he felt a hand land softly on his shoulder.

He spun around to meet the gaze of his longest time friend: Maxwell. Maxwell was taller than Angelo by a head, so the shorter Latino had to angle his head to look up, which caused him to visibly wince. 

“You okay man?” Maxwell asked, cocking an eyebrow, “you haven’t really been your usual self these past few dance meetings. Also, you look like you’ve been in pain.”

“Ah, it’s nothing, man, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Angelo sniffed, rubbing the back of his neck tenderly, “leaning over a desk nine hours a day has just been a toll on my spine. Nothing major.”

“Oh, cause Ginger and I were starting to assume that, uh….” Maxwell trailed off, a smirk etching “it’s way onto his face.

“Assume… what?” Angelo frowned, peeking over at the mentioned female, Ginger, as she was giggling as she packed her belongings. 

“Well, uh-” Maxwell began, only to be cut off by his female counterpart. 

“We thought you had been getting some serious action recently. That’s why we thought you were having pain.” Ginger snickered, strapping her satchel over his shoulder as she walked over to join the conversation.

“Y-you mean sex?” Angelo choked, a faint blush covering his cheeks, “Not lately… at least, not since my break up.”

When Ginger noticed Angelo was getting quieter, she quickly started up the conversation again, “Ah ah ah, no sadness, no no no. Don’t even bother remembering that bastard who broke your heart. Let’s switch to topic of conversation… Maxwell, pick a topic!”

“What, me!? Nah, Ginger, you can’t pin that kind of responsibility on me!”

 

“He’s your best friend, Maxie, you know him best! You of all people would know what to talk about.”

“Yeah, but you can’t just throw your boyfriend under the bus like that! At least gimme some sort of warning, you know my social skills aren’t even that good.”

As the couple continued to bicker, Angelo shook his head, chuckling softly under his breath. “Guys, I’d love to stay and hear this argument play out, but I got a bus to catch and an empty apartment to sulk in. See you two next week.” 

Before either Ginger or Maxwell could stop him, he walked out of the studio and out of the building. Pulling up his hood and slipping on his gloves, he sighed as he walked down the snow caked pavement. 

“Time to loop the cycle again.” he grumbled, making his way to the bus stop silently, avoiding all human interaction on the way.

 

One bus ride later and Angelo stumbled into his one bedroom apartment, collapsing onto his couch with a groan. “This couch cost me only one hundred fifty gold, but it beats those goddamn office chairs any day of the season.” he thought aloud, shrugging off a jacket and running a hand through his curly brunette locks.

He sat there for a few more moments, thinking back to the conversation at the dance studio. “Why were they being so worried. Have I really changed that much since high school?” he mumbled, eyebrows furrowing the more he thought about it.

After a few more minutes of thinking, he jumped up from the couch and made his way into the bathroom. The teen soon found himself staring at his reflection, realizing the subtle changes he had been ignoring. His eyes had dark bag underneath them, highlighting the early mornings and late nights he had been spending these last few seasons. He had become lankier as well, and when he lifted up his shirt, grimaced at the weight he had seemingly lost from skipping meals just to get over the mountains over paperwork he’d receive at Joja.

“Que paso, Angelo… what happened to you?” he whispered, tears pricking his eyes as he lowered his shirt.

The next few hours were a blur. One moment he was on the couch, scrolling through emails on his phone, but not reading, too caught up in his thoughts to focus. The next moment he was sat on his small kitchen counter, absentmindedly biting into an apple as he stared at the wall. The moment after that he was stood in the shower, letting the hot drops of water beat on his skin as he examined his body, taking note of more and more physical changes. Then the next moment he was lying on his bed, bundled up in his blankets and comforter, but there were so many thoughts blazing in his mind that he was too distracted to fall asleep. 

Suddenly, a thud made Angelo jolt up. The radiator in the corner of the bedroom shuddered, letting out a raspy, creaking noise, followed by an exasperated shout from the other side of the wall, which Angelo assumed was his neighbor.

“Wait… did… did the power go out?” he rasped, his tiredness slowing down his train of thought. Breaking out of his blanket cocoon, he leaned over to his bedside table, flicking the switch that would normally turn his lamp on… but no response came from the small beige light source.

“Fuck me….” he groaned, sluggishly standing up and wandering over to closet right outside his bedroom that was home to all the boxes he never opened when moving out after graduating. After blindly digging through for a few minutes, he finally found the box he was searching for in the very back. Sifting through the contents, he pulled out a few candles and an old matchbox. 

After a few strikes, Angelo eventually manages to get one of the matches lit. Lighting the wick of two candles, he blew out the match before grabbing the whole box and stumbling back into the bedroom.

He dumped the box on his bed, before turning and placing one candle on his bedside table and the other on the vanity. Once he was satisfied with the lighting of the room, he retreated back into his blanket nest, grabbing the box and staring down at it with one eyebrow raised, “... wonder what else is in here.”

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, he ended up looking through the contents of the box. He pulled out an old cat plush from his childhood, an embarrassing journal from junior high holding all his thoughts and emotions from the time, a few photos from high school, mainly just pictures of him, Maxwell, and Ginger, and… an envelope?

An envelope.

He picked up the slightly yellowed envelope, edges crumpled, and flipped it over. There was purple wax sealing the envelope shut, and Angelo ran his fingers over the ‘PT’ engraved in the wax.

“This… is from mi Abuelo…” he gasped, mind going back ten years to that cold, cold night. Grandpa’s last night. The memory was fuzzy, but certain details stood out to Angelo. The raspy voice of his grandfather as he beckoned the child to his soon to be deathbed. The sad, pessimistic tone he spoke in. 

“A day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life, huh?” Angelo muttered, chuckling softly, “no time like the present then.”

He used his pinky to rip open the envelope, pulling out the page inside and reading them.

And re-reading them.

And re-re-reading them.

And he couldn’t believe what he was looking at.

“... holy shit…”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival in Pelican town. That's about all that happens in the second chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're meeting some familiar people. Hooray.

Angelo felt a giddy feeling in his gut as he looked at the ocean through his window. He still couldn’t believe what was happening.

Here he was, in the worst rut of his life, feeling hopeless and stuck, when he suddenly finds an old letter from his grandfather giving him the deed to his old land? It was insane to him. Almost like fate, something Angelo didn’t even believe in.

Yet here he is, two weeks later, sitting in a bus with two suitcases by his side and a heart full of hopes. 

He thought back to his friends in Zuzu city, smiling at the memory of him breaking the news to them. It was in the middle of a dance session when out of nowhere he exclaims, “I’m moving to a small town by the ocean to claim my grandfather’s old farm.” Both Ginger and Maxwell were in shock and tears, Ginger first punching him in the shoulder before bawling her eyes out in front of him. After explaining his situation to them, the couple congratulated him on his achieving a new beginning, and making him swear to visit them, Maxwell also stating that they might pop in for surprise visits at the farm.

He smirked at the memory of him quitting his job. How he confidently strode into his boss’ office, placing a form of resignation on the desk, and walking out with no explanation. He may have flipped off a few of the higher ups that annoyed him on his way out, but no one needs to know about that.

Before long, the bus slowed to a stop and Angelo snapped out of his daze as his stop was called. “Here’s Pelican Town, son.” the bus driver’s raspy voice called out to him.

“Ah, thanks! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.” Angelo nervously laughed, grabbing his bags and shuffling to the door of the bus. Before stepping out, he handed the driver one hundred gold and smiled, “Here’s your tip, thanks for driving me out this far.”

“No problem, sonny. Good luck.” The driver smiled back, shutting the doors as Angelo hopped off, bags in tow.

He stopped in his tracks when he notices the tall, red-headed woman standing in front of him. She introduced herself as Robin and shook his hand gleefully, and Angelo took note of the callouses on her hand and strength she seemingly possessed. 

“You must be Angelo Cortez, right? Nice to meet you!” she grinned, patting the shorter male on the shoulder before turning on her heel. “Mayor Lewis sent me to show you to your new home. He should be there tidying things up for your arrival,” she explained.

“Oh, good, I guess?” Angelo smiled, trailing behind her as they took a right and walking down a dirt path.

After a minute or so of walking, they arrived at a weathered down farmhouse with a little white and red mail box at the front. Angelo stared at it, before looking out at the farm land… or what was left of it after a decade of neglect.

“Ah, don’t worry too much about how… overgrown it is. With a little dedication, you’ll have it cleaned up in no time!” Robin smiled, shoving her hands into the pockets of her denim jeans. 

She then turned to face the farmhouse. “And, as you probably guessed, this will be your new home.”

Once she finished her sentence, the front door swung open, and an elderly man stepped out and stood on the porch. He had gray hair, a mustache, a green shirt, and bright yellow suspenders. Angelo liked his sense of fashion.

“Ah! The new farmer. Haven’t seen you in quite some time, Angelo. Last time I saw you, you were a little ankle biter, barely tall enough to look over a table.” the man chortled, stepping off of the porch to stand beside Robin and Angelo.

“You must be Mayor Lewis, right? My memory from when I was a kid isn’t that good, but Grandad mentioned you in his letter.” Angelo smiled, holding his hand out to shake.

“Oh, just Lewis is fine,” the mayor smiled, shaking Angelo’s hand firmly, “No need for formalities.”

After a few more minutes of banter, Angelo took note of the setting sun, and so did Lewis.

“Well, I suppose I’ll leave you to get settled in and rest. I suggest tomorrow that you go into town and introduce yourself to the townsfolk. There’s not too many of us, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to find us all.” Lewis chuckled, turning and walking down the dirt path.

Robin turned to Angelo with a softer smile, and patted him on the shoulder again, “I’m sure moving like this is a big change, but I’m sure you’ll adjust quickly. If you’re anything like your grandfather, you’ll adapt quickly.” She laughed slightly, before turning away. “Also, you said you’re nineteen right? My son’s nineteen. His name’s Sebastian. I feel like you two might get along well. Anyways, I’ll talk to you another time!” and with that, she walked away.

Angelo smiled, taking one last look at the farm land he now called his own, before grabbing his suitcases and entering his new home. 

 

Using his shoulder to flip a switch beside the door, he examined his surroundings. A square-shaped room with a small clay fireplace, queen sized bed in the corner, a table, and a bulky television beside the fireplace. He peeked into the small room beside the main one and found a simple bathroom with a little sink, mirror, toilet, and square shower with a glass door. 

“Neat.” he said aloud, placing his bags on the floor and hopping onto the bed. 

He noticed a small purple and green wrapped box with a note taped to it. He ripped off the note and read it aloud, “Hello, Angelo. Thought I’d leave you a few seeds to help you get started. I left some basic farming tools in the wood shed beside your house, and whenever you have any produce or items to sell, place them in the bin beside your mailbox. Good luck on your first harvest, my boy.”

He smiled at the note, folding it in half and setting it aside. When he opened the box, he indeed found five small packets of… parsnip seeds? Interesting pick but he wouldn’t complain.

Placing the box, seeds, and note on the table, he quickly fished out a long sleeved shirt and shorts from his suitcase, changing out of his day attire and getting back into bed, snuggling up under the covers.

He laid there for a few minutes, thinking to himself. He had been smiling a lot that day, he noticed. He hadn’t smiled that much in a long time. Maybe this move would be a good thing for him.

Then he drifted to sleep.

And it was the nicest and most peaceful sleep he had experienced since graduating from high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, slow beginning, I know. Don't worry we'll get to the juicy stuff soon, I just like details lol. We'll get there soon, don't fret. Also, if you guys see grammar or spelling errors, I apologize, I don't have an editor or anything so like :/ my bad if there's a mistake. I try to double check myself, though.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I originally intended?)

The sound of a rooster’s crow and the low buzz of a phone alarm is what pulled Anglo out of his slumber the next morning. Blinking repeatedly to get the sleep out of his eyes, he slumped out of bed, tapping on his phone lightly to set the alarm to snooze.

 

Stumbling over to his suitcase, he shuffled through the clothing before picking out something suitable: white tank, black shorts, and brown cargo boots. He didn’t mind if the clothing was mismatched since all he was going to be doing for the day was farm work. 

 

Briefly stepping into the bathroom, he splashed some cool water on his face and flattened his curls as well. He glanced up at the mirror, glaring at the dark bags under his eyes that seemed to taunt him. 

 

Shaking his head lightly, he walked backwards out of the bathroom, before pocketing his phone and stepping out onto the porch.

 

Immediately, he recoiled as the early morning sun blinded him. Lifting up his hand to block the rays, he muttered a small “ow” before looking out over the field. The sun was still low in the sky as winter had barely ended, but he could see the light of the star peek through the branches and leaves of the trees that littered the farm.

 

He let out a long sigh as he stretched his arms, before peeking into his wood shed and pulling out the tools Lewis had mentioned in his note; an ax, a pickaxe, a scythe, a hoe, and a watering can. He lifted all five items up with ease, smiling slightly. “Those years of dance did me some good, even if I have lost some muscle this past year,” he mumbled to himself, before looking back at the field of grass, weeds, and trees.

 

“Welp… time to get to work.”

 

 

 

It was about three in the afternoon when Angelo collapsed onto his porch, out of breath of covered in a sheen of sweat. But he was satisfied.

 

In those nine hours of work, the Latino had cleared a giant square of land in front of the farm house, about a fourth of the land of the farm. Around noon he planted the parsnip seeds Lewis had given him and built a small fenced area around the seeds. While he was clearing the land, Angelo had found a small pond near the farm house. Using the pond he filled his watering can, and then watered his small crop of seeds. 

 

Slowly he got up, legs shaking from the hard work of the day. Leaning against his door, he glanced over at the chest he set up midday, that was full of the items he gathered while clearing the land.

 

“Wonder if I can sell any of that… it’ll give me an excuse to go into town.” he pondered aloud, tilting his head to the side.

 

While he thought over the option of going into town, he waltzed back into the farmhouse for a quick shower, mainly to wash off the grime that had collected on him during the day. He leaned against the tile wall of the shower, letting the warm water fall onto him absentmindedly. Then he realized; “Shit, I’m going to have to meet people.”

 

 

 

Angelo was a bit of an oddball when it came to social interaction. At least, that’s what others classified him as. He had an extroverted personality. He was cheerful, excitable, and good in conversation. In fact, depending on the topic being discussed, he could talk someone’s ear off for hours. However, when it came to introducing himself to others and meeting people for the first time, he’d become a quiet, somewhat awkward kid. If he didn’t know the person he was talking to, he’d clam up, and really only talk when spoken to. But, give him some time to get to know someone, and he’d be back to his normal social self.

 

It wasn’t like he was an introvert or anything. He was just slightly terrified at the prospect of having to meet new people.

 

So here he was half an hour later, walking down a dirt path to the town as he inwardly chastised himself. ‘ Good going, stupido, moving to a new town and not thinking of the fact you’ll have to introduce yourself. You can’t be a fucking hermit like in middle school, okay? You need to put yourself out there. What would Ginger say? ’ he thought, mind going a mile a minute.

 

In his head, he pictured his redheaded friend standing above him and cussing him out til he got off his lazy ass and started socializing. ‘ Okay, scratch that. What would Maxwell say? ’ 

 

In his head he imagined Maxwell staring at him, and trying to gently encourage him to get out and meet people. And when a gentle nudge didn’t work, Maxwell simply plopped down next to Angelo and gave up on trying to push his friend. They’d probably end up playing some kind of board game. 

 

Maxwell laughed at the thought of his two friends, running a hand through his hair; which he noticed had recently become a habit of his. ‘ How’d those two even end up dating? Ginger, the hot-headed queen of the senior class, and king of the school theater group. And Maxwell, the quiet dork who aced all his class and guy who got me addicted to Solorian Chronicles in sophomore year. The only thing those two had in common was dance. ’ he mused, chuckling at the fond memories. 

 

Before long, Angelo found himself walking on stone and not dirt. 

 

He looked up from the ground and realized he had entered the town. Ahead of him was what looked like a clinic and beside it a general store. Further up he saw some kind of saloon or pub and behind it a large house, almost the size of a small mansion. 

 

He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of… salt in the air? Then he remembered the town was relatively close to the sea as well. 

 

Angelo adjusted the strap of his small book bag, which he had filled with some materials he thought he could make a decent amount of gold off of: sap, fiber, and some spare tree seeds he picked out of the ground (there were more than enough trees on the grounds of the farm).

 

Glancing around the town shyly, he sighed a breath of relief when he saw no one nearby, and he continued his walk to the general store. When he stopped outside the door, he paused as he noticed a message board on the outside of the building. 

 

He glanced at the posters and papers that covered the board but paid attention to the two predominant ones. The first was a calendar. A small one that had significant dates noted on it like holidays and birthdays of the people in town. ‘ How cute ’ he thought, a small smile gracing his face. The second paper on the board was some kind of… notice? 

 

“I am in need of twenty pieces of fiber for a test I’m currently running. Reward for delivery is fifty gold, Demetrius.” Angelo read aloud, before grinning. He dug through his bag quickly before closing the flap. 

 

“I have fiber,” he nearly exclaimed, before quieting again, “wait… who’s Demetrius?” 

 

“Demetrius? He’s the town scientist. He lives up in the mountain area with his wife and children.” a voice answered him, and Angelo nearly jumped out of his skin and he spun around. His gaze met that of a woman, slightly shorter than him. 

 

She had a fair complexion and light green hair. She smiled and waved lightly at him, “You must be the new farmer, yes? I’m Caroline.  My husband runs the general store here. And have you met my daughter, Abigail? She's the pale one with the purple hair.” 

 

“Ah, h-hi. I’m Angelo, nice to meet you.” he stammered, still slightly startled by her sudden appearance, “um, I haven’t met your daughter yet but I’m sure I’ll run into her soon.”

 

“Ah, it’s no worry. If you don’t find her first I’m sure she’ll find you. Oh, and don’t forget to come into the store if you ever feel the need, I think we should have anything your farm might require.” she laughed, before pulling open the glass door and stepping into the building. 

 

Angelo smiled, before processing the information the was just given to him. ‘Robin mentioned something about her shop being in the mountains… maybe Demetrius is her husband?’ he wondered, before shrugging his shoulders and continuing the walk. He studied the map of the area briefly before leaving the farm house so he had a rough understanding of where everything was.

 

Ten minutes later he found himself in front of a tall house at the base of the mountain. He noted the carved wooden sign outside the door that read ‘ Robin’s Carpentry Shop ’ so he made the fair assumption that this is, indeed, where Robin lived and worked.

 

Taking in a sharp breath of air, he pushed open the door, before being greeted by a warm environment. The front room of the house was wood, with a counter and register upon it, and some homemade wooden carving around it. To his right, he saw a pristine white room with clean white tables and clean white tile flooring and clean white walls.

 

“Ah, gimme a moment!” a familiar voice called out, and it was followed by some rummaging behind the counter. Not a minute later Robin popped up, cleanly carved wood block in her right hand and chisel in the other. “Oh, hey there Angelo. You ready for a house upgrade already?” She joked, placing her tools down as she walked around the counter.

 

“Oh, nah,” Angelo replied, cracking a grin, “I actually came here to make a delivery? I’m looking for a Mr. Demetrius.” 

 

“I heard my name,” a voice chuckled to his left, and he turned to see a tall man with a dark complexion step into the room, “You must be the new farmer, huh? Robin told me about you. I’m Demetrius, the local scientist,” he introduced himself, sticking out his right hand.

 

“Er, hi, I’m Angelo,” the shorter male nervously smiled, shaking the other’s hand gingerly, “I came by cause I saw your request on the message board? For the fiber?”

 

“Ah, yes! Thank you so much, I needed some fresh fiber for some field research I’m doing at the moment. Here’s your payment, as promised.” Demetrius beamed, fishing out gold from his wallet and handing it to Angelo, as Angelo grabbed the fiber and traded it over. 

 

“It’s no problem really, that stuff was growing all over the farm. Better to put it to good use than throw it out, I suppose.” Angelo muttered, pocketing the gold. 

 

Demetrius nodded in agreement, analyzing the fiber in his hands, “As much as I’d love to stay and chat, I need to start my work on this. I’ll see you some other time, Angelo.” 

 

With that the tall male stepped out of the main room, leaving Robin and Angelo behind to have some light banter. Robin asking him about his first day, Angelo responding exasperatedly, and Robin poking a little fun with him. 

 

And then in the middle of the conversation, Angelo noticed someone dressed head to toe in black in his peripheral vision. Turning slightly, he looked up and his eyes met tired, dark brown ones. The newcomer looked back at Angelo and quirked one eyebrow as if asking the silent question: “ Who the fuck are you? ”

 

 

“Oh! Sebastian, this is the new farmer that just moved in, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Robin smiled, not noticing that both her son and Angelo were still staring at one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie, the love interest is introduced (not really).
> 
> Also! Important note: I'm going on a trip out of the country, so don't expect any updates for the next week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Did not expect that to get so sad. Dang.


End file.
